Press Your Luck/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Press Your Luck. Games for the IBM PC and Commodore 64 were released by GameTek in 1988. The gameplay in the games was far different from the show, including a "Lose a Spin" space, identical to the "Lose A Turn" space on Wheel of Fortune. PYLPC.png|Front cover. PYLBACK.png|Back Cover A slot machine game was first developed by Shuffle Master in 2000, it was also featured in the 2003 PC Game "Reel Deal Casino:Shuffle Master Edition". Currently, WMS gaming develops video slot machines based on the show like the "Big Event" version with Todd Newton of "Whammy!" fame in 2008, a "Community Bonus" version in 2010 and a "3-reel mechanicals" version in 2011. a now defunct online slot game was once developed for online UK casinos."3-reels PYL Slot Machine""Standalone PYL Slot Machine""Big Event PYL Slot Machine" pressluck.jpg|PYL Slot Logo (Shuffle Master era). pressyourluck_slots1.jpg|Smaller version of the Shuffle Master era logo of PYL. 31489843 d932490cbf o.jpg pressyourluck_slots2.jpg|Woman playing PYL slots at a casino 41oatxrKWcL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Reel Deal Casino: Shuffle Master Edition PC game featuring Press Your Luck (circa 2003). s73876m6ves.jpg|The PYL slots game board pyl3rm_logo.jpg|PYL Slots Logo (WMS Gaming era). logo.gif|PYL logo without the Whammies and money behind it POTWPressYourLuck-lg.jpg|A model of the PYL slots (WMS Gaming era). Press Your Luck.jpg BigBucks.jpg|Closeup of the PYL slots 3353268574_23f1835fd4_o.jpg|A model of PYL 4 slots 5949159866 525ccfbb36 b.jpg 5320799717 26d760e7ed b.jpg 3772893715 4acc7b8af3 b.jpg 280_Screenshot-WMS-4_copy.png pyl1.gif PL-game.gif|A PYL slot game in progress play-online-tv-game-shows-press-your-luck.jpg virginpressyourluck-b.jpg pyl4.gif virginpressyourluck2-b.jpg pyl3.gif A Kiosk version debuted at Planet Hollywood in Las Vegas of 2011. PYL Kiosk.jpg|A man playing the PYL game with a hostess For a brief period, GSN (the network that reruns the original Press Your Luck and its revival Whammy!) had short-lived interactive versions based on both shows where you can play along with the show. pyl.gif GSNi.png A DVD game was released in 2005, with Todd Newton from Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck as host and Peter Kent as announcer; the opening clip featured Michael Larson. PressLuckDVD.jpg DVD game.png|DVD Box Cover 6138724507p.jpg 6138724607p.jpg A handheld game was released by Irwin Toys in 2008. irwin toys.png|Handheld game box unit.png|Handheld game out of the box Games for the PC, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch & Playstation 3's PSN called Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition were released by Ludia from 2009-2010. Terry McGovern was host and announcer. 51PB1SnRbvL._AA280_.jpg|PYL 2010 Edition for the PC R66E41.png|PYL 2010 Edition for the Wii 139550p.jpg|Sparkly PYL 2010 Edition for the Wii pressyourluckcover.jpg|PYL 2010 Edition for the DS mzi.ybqnuqdt.175x175-75.jpg|iPhone/iPod Touch icon. mzi.jpyeuhla.175x175-75.jpg|iPad icon. prodimg_34289_press-your-luck-ps3_496019043.png|PS3 icon. A Facebook version was released by Ludia on Jan. 2012. Ten players play a question round together, all answering the same question. Six questions are asked, with the players earning money multiplied by the number of players who answered incorrectly or have run out of time. The values of the questions are as follows: $1,000 $800 $700 $600 $500 Whammy The question's value was random, so the player could get $500 times six players who was wrong for a total of $3000, plus $500 extra for the 3 players who buzzed in the fastest, but if the question is the whammy, all players lost everything won up to that point if they are wrong. The top 3 players would advance to the Big Board, each getting 5 spins. Gameplay resumed normally, except that a player is not eliminated for hitting 4 whammies. PressYourLuck.jpg pyl_facebookThumb.jpg A Facebook slots version was also released by Ludia on Sept. 2012. 393669_339957802766461_871960606_a.png|Facebook icon pyls_facebookThumb.jpg whats_hot_pyls.png A scratch-off lottery game as one of their "$1,000,000 Las Vegas Game Show Experience" is expected to debut in March of 2013. 20120313_MDI_Las_Vegas_Game.jpg|Promotional flyer for the PYL lottery tickets 890art-(1).jpg 432_pressyourluck.jpg images (6).jpg Various t-shirts based on the show and Whammy dolls were also released. PYL004_LG1.jpg PYL005_LG1.jpg images (4).jpg|Big Bucks..."No Whammies!" These are the PYL Whammy plush dolls. One shows the front and one shows the back. References Category:Press Your Luck Category:Merchandise